The present invention relates to broad-band camouflaging of military targets in the spectral range of electromagnetic radiation from ultraviolet light to radar waves in which a combination of different means and factors optimizes the camouflaging effect for the particular sections.
According to the previous work of the inventor, one or several of the following three measures can be taken for camouflaging military targets in the spectral region of the atmospheric windows where thermal images can be transmitted:
1. Reduction of the emission and remission contrast of the target towards the natural background is achieved by applying camouflaging nets which are provided with garnishing, cut in a known manner. The adaption and/or structurization of emission and remission of the IR radiation in the spectral region of said atmospheric windows is achieved by coating the garnishing with an infrared-reflecting layer and then with a suitable camouflage paint, comprising a pigment having camouflage properties in the visible and near IR range and having an emissivity less than 90% in the spectral ranges 3 to 5 .mu.m and 8 to 14 .mu.m.
2. The temperature contrast of the target towards the natural background that would allow a detection of warm or hot objects in the spectral region at a large distance is to be reduced by means of heat-reduction carpets comprising heat-blocking or heat isolating outer material layers and inner metal foil layers, set out in disclosure document No. P 22 52 431 dated Oct. 26, 1972 and published May 2, 1974.
3. In the case of military targets which currently produce heat, the generated heat is removed in the form of hot gases to reduce the temperature contrast. The hot exhaust gases are surrounded by cold air flowing laminarly in special air channels out of the camouflaging set-up, to avoid that the set-up and the air-conducting channels themselves are warmed up as disclosed in the principles of the patent application No. p 27 31 205.
In light of these previous studies of the inventor, it is now the object of the present invention to provide a broad-band camouflaging arrangement for military targets in the spectral range of electromagnetic radiation from ultraviolet light to radar waves, comprising a camouflaging net which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially compact and does not require highly skilled personnel to apply.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which has a substantially long service time before requiring replacement.